Grey Eyes
by Louisa4533
Summary: A new daughter of Athena shows her stuff. The trip to camp goes slightly awry. Oneshot. T for cursing.


**This just popped into my head. Hope you like it! I don't own PJO.**

"Rocks," my second-period gym teacher announced. All of us groaned. Rocks was a game she made up. Unfortunately, it tried everyone's patience, since it stretched our abilities to the max. I liked the gym teacher, she was good, but this game was insane, especially when you have _very_ competitive people on both teams.

The objective: get all of the golf balls in the enemy's hula hoop out and into your own. Pretty simple, right?

Wrong.

Both teams stock up on defensive, leaving little room to slip under their guard. Usually, it ends up as a last-person-standing-type-thing.

So. A quarter of the gym goes to one side. Another quarter to the other side. The other half goes to the boys, who are doing who-knows-what.

Our gym coach picked two captains, and from there, the captains picked us, Melody and Alex.

"Julia."

"Marina."

"Aria." I went to stand by Julia and Melody.

"Emily."

"Theresa."

"Jeanne."

"Madison."

"Sheila."

"Sarah."

"Alexis." Alex and Alexis on the same team? That'll be confusing.

"Whitney."

"Laina."

"Alexandra." Good thing she didn't get on Alex and Alexis's team…

"Ava."

"Alex over there, Melody on the opposite!" Coach shouted, pointing to her left.

"Anyone feel like doing a plan or should we just wing it?" Melody asked, bored.

I felt like I was injected with steel. "I think I have one."

Melody looked at me, interested. "We all know that both teams will lay on the defense thick. We have good players on this team, but so do they, so we need to do something weird. Three of us, not necessarily the quickest but the more flexible ones, should go after the golf balls. The rest of us stay here, guarding. If all three get taken out, Julia comes in, as our fastest runner, tags whoever the three are, and speeds out."

"And if Julia gets taken out?" Whitney asked suspiciously.

"Then you stay and guard. Don't come after us. That would be four people. That would mean we would only have half our team left, and I don't even know if Alexandra would play," I said, pointing at the dark-haired girl, already talking with Laina and Ava. "But you wouldn't go after us. Guard the golf balls."

Melody looked at everyone on her team. This was the reason I was friends with her: she made decisions based off of what would be best as a team, not what her friends would like.

"Whitney, Sarah, and Aria," she decided.

Besides me, the three were good. Sarah was on the dance team, and was small, she could squeeze by their defenses. Whitney was on the soccer team; her powerful legs from racing across the field would be good match with Sarah's agile-ness.

"Wait, why me?" I asked her.

Melody looked at me wryly. "I've seen you dance, girl."

Ok, I guess that's true.

"Form up!" Coach yelled.

We all ambled over to the border.

"You all know the rules. The team that gets all of the opponent's golf balls over to their side wins. Go!"

Julia, Madison, Theresa , and Melody dropped back to defend the hoop. Alexandra was chatting with Ava and Laina. Whitney moved to the far right, Sarah to the far left. I was in the middle. Whitney's hand spread wide, then subtracted a finger. _Four…three…two…one…go!_

I bolted like a startled doe. Whitney and Sarah ran as well, charging over the border, slipping through the defenses. Whitney was tagged. I cursed under my breath and kept running towards the safe zone.

Marina blocked my way, on her toes, ready to lunge whichever way I chose.

Time slowed down.

I could calculate the amount of strength I'd have to use, the trajectory, the angle. Golden lines raced across my vision, forming degrees and angles, half of it I didn't even register.

My legs tensed as I rocketed towards her, and pushing off with one foot, tucking in my legs, curving over her stunned face, then seeing the ground rush up, catching myself on my feet, landing in the hoop.

My side whooped. "Go Aria!"

I bent over, clutching at my heaving sides, panting.

Marina turned around, slack-jawed, shock written all over her face. "How the _hell_ did you do that?!"

I shook my head, gasping for air. "I have…no…clue…Marina." I panted for a little while longer. "I mean…I've never…taken…gymnastics or…anything."

"You freaking _flipped_ over me, and you expect me to believe that?!" she yelled.

I nodded tiredly, panting still.

"She knows how to dance though!" Melody called.

"Oh, well that explains it," Marina said sarcastically.

Unnoticed to Marina, I had slipped a golf ball (only one golf ball per person) into my pocket, and I bolted for the line, tagging Whitney on the way by, who lunged for the hoop. Shelia came after me, but I did a baseball-style slide into safe ground.

I was hauled to my feet by Melody, who, grinning, took the golf ball from my pocket and put it in our hoop.

"Take a chill. You deserve it after that hurrah," she said, smiling.

"Until I catch my breath," I agreed, still panting slightly.

* * *

"Holy freaking _crap_, what the heck is that?!" I yelled, running backwards, my friend Grover limping behind me.

"It's a Fury!" he yelled back.

"I get that it's furious, but I asked what it was! A half-bat, half-evil granny?!"

"No, it's _called_ a Fury!" he shouted.

"That's an original name!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Shut up and run!"

I wasn't going to argue.

The bat-thing swooped at me again, and I grabbed a baseball bat (why was that in the middle of the gym on a weekend?) and smacked her out of the air.

"You will fallllll!" the thing hissed.

In response, I smacked her on the head with the baseball bat again.

"Why do you always have to battle the demigods I'm going after, Alecto?!" Grover yelled at her.

"She isssss strong," the bat-lady hissed. "Not my fault my massssssster has a feud with her mother at the moment."

"FYI," I yelled. "My mother is dead!"

"No, your mother is a goddess!" Grover corrected me.

"Say _what_ now?!" I shrieked, blocking a strike from the bat-lady with my baseball bat.

The bat let out a choppy hiss I realized was laughter. "You broke that to her easy."

"Shut up! Why won't you die?!" I yelled at her. I brought the bat down on her extra-hard. She broke into dust.

Now I pointed it at Grover. "What did you mean, my mother was a goddess? What did you call me? Why did that thing attack me? Why did you act like you had seen her before? Who is her master? Why did she break into dust?"

Grover looked startled at the bombardment of questions.

"You answer me now or I will use this and _beat_ answers out of you!" I threatened.

"Hey!" someone else said at the doorway to the gym. "That's _my_ friend you're threatening to beat up with a bat. Chill. Answers will come."

A girl about eighteen and a boy around the same age ran over to Grover. "She looks like she could be Athena's child," the boy said. He was tall, had black hair and sea-green eyes. Power seemed to radiate off of him.

"That's what I thought," Grover agreed.

"Well this is fun, having people talk about you as if you weren't there," I said sarcastically. "Not to mention I just dusted a bat-lady that was furious, and said people that are talking about me as if I wasn't there I don't know! _Joy_. Also, Athena. As in, Greek goddess of wisdom."

"Exactly," the girl said, nodding. She looked like an older me, with honey-blond hair and gray eyes. "You know your stuff."

I waved it off. "Just a couple of the Greek gods. Poseidon. Athena. Hestia."

The boy laughed. "Wow, you've managed to name the only three gods that don't want to kill me."

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

He waved it off. "We'll explain at camp."

"Camp," I repeated. "Uh, no. I'm not going anywhere with you crazies until you at least tell me your name, how you know Grover, and what _my dead mother_ has to do with any of this."

The girl smacked herself on the forehead. "Of course. I'm sorry. I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I've known Grover since I was seven, Percy's known him since he was twelve."

I eyed Grover. "You look barely sixteen. How old are you _really_, because I've known you for four years?"

Grover shifted on his feet. "Thirty-four."

"_Excuse me_?!"

Percy looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "I had the same reaction. He was twenty-eight when I met him. He looked twelve."

Annabeth glanced at her watch. "C'mon. We need to get to camp."

This time, I went with them.


End file.
